Loin du froid de Décembre
by RedQueen611
Summary: Une nuit, une fuite et tout se complique...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! Je voulais d'abord tous ceux qui ont commenté ma précédente fic mais à qui je n'ai pu répondre et qui sont sur cette nouvelle fic. Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me suivent et aussi aux nouveaux qui commencent à me lire d'être ici.**

**Je vous avais promit de poster rapidement après Painting Day mais mes vacances ont eu disons quelques imprévus :( mais je suis de retour en même temps que la rentrée pour apporter un peu de réconfort à ceux qui sont déjà retournés au travail…**

**Encore une fic assez courte mais je vous promets que je travaille sur d'autres plus longues et comme je reprends les cours d'ici peu, j'aurais peut être (et bizarrement) un peu plus de temps pour écrire.**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que j'ai un compte Twitter (CheckMate611) et Tumblr (redqueen611) pour ceux que ça intéresserais ^^**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture… et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir! (si vous aimer lire en écoutant de la musique, je vous conseillerais le titre de 'The paper Kites', Featherstone. ou Stubborn love de 'The lumineers' ou encore la chanson Who Knew, de Pink. A vous de choisir ^^ ce ne sont pas forcément les chansons parfaites ici mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux même si je trouve qu'elles accompagnent assez bien le chapitre et surtout les fic swan queen en général...)**

* * *

L'hiver s'abattait depuis plusieurs semaines sur la petite ville de Storybrooke. Malgré l'absence de chute de neige, chaque jour, les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel empêchant tout rayon de soleil d'illuminer la bourgade et les plaques de glace s'accumulaient sur les trottoirs défiant tout habitant d'y poser le pied sans risquer de perdre l'équilibre. Parmi les rares inconscients qui avaient décidé de mettre le nez dehors par cette journée particulièrement froide il y avait moi, Emma Swan. Emmitouflée dans mon gros manteau, un bonnet enfoncé jusqu'au-dessous de mes oreilles, j'avançais à petits pas sur cette patinoire qui constituait désormais les rues de la ville.

Immédiatement après mes premiers pas, je regrettais d'être sortie de mon lit. Le froid glacial mordait mes joues et me faisait pleurer. De tous les hivers que j'avais pu connaître en près de 29 ans, ils n'avaient rien de comparable à celui-ci. La ville s'était retrouvée comme piégée dans un écrin de glace.

Après la première glissade je jurais. Depuis quelque temps j'accumulais les actes stupides et être sortie ce matin en était un. Pourtant ce n'était pas la plus grosse erreur que j'ai pu faire récemment, loin de là. En première place sur le podium de mes idioties se retrouvait ma fuite de chez Regina Mills.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, un soir où je déposais Henry chez sa mère celle-ci m'avait invitée pour dîner. D'ordinaire j'aurais poliment décliné son offre mais depuis que ma colocataire, qui s'était avérée être ma mère, avait déménagé pour vivre avec mon père, j'étais abonnée aux soupes en boîtes, bols de céréales et autres plats préparés. Et ce soir-là, la perspective d'un repas préparé par mes soins faisait bien pâle figure devant l'odeur alléchante qui s'échappait de la maison. Alors j'ai accepté. Si seulement j'avais su…

Je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai toujours trouvé le maire particulièrement attirante. Ses tailleurs parfaitement ajustés, sa façon de marcher la tête haute comme si le monde était à ses pieds, ce sourire mystérieux qu'elle arborait si souvent, ses manières digne d'une reine et son entêtement à ne vouloir jamais perdre. En effet, j'avais trouvé en Regina Mills l'adversaire parfait. Aussi rusée que moi, elle avait pourtant une finesse que je n'avais jamais eue et me confronter avec elle était toujours aussi euphorisant. Après des débuts houleux lors de mon arrivée en ville, j'avais fini par trouver ma place au poste de police ce qui ne cessait d'agacer notre maire. Et puis il y a eu la révélation de son ancienne identité le jour où le sort s'est brisé. Bien malgré moi je ne cessais de l'imaginer dans le rôle de reine et je dois dire que l'image que je m'en faisais n'avait rien de déplaisant. Pendant notre voyage vers Neverland notre rivalité semblait s'être diminuée. Évidemment nous nous confrontions toujours mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans tous nos face à face. Quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant. De l'amitié? J'aurais pourtant juré que jamais Regina ne ressentirait autre chose envers moi que de la rancœur.

Au retour à Storybrooke les choses avaient repris leur cours presque normal. Quelques semaines après notre débarquement Regina avait été appelée pour reprendre le fauteuil de maire, elle seule sachant comment gouverner la ville. Forte de cette situation la brune nous avait fait languir plusieurs jours avant de débarquer au conseil avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Cette vision aurait dû me rendre hors de moi mais au contraire, en entendant ses talons claquer sur le sol de la mairie et en la voyant toiser du regard tous les soi-disant conseillers qui ne connaissaient rien à la direction de la ville, je me suis surprise à sourire à mon tour. Elle présenta ses directives comme-ci elle n'avait jamais quitté le fauteuil de maire. Une semaine après, alors que je lui ramenais Henry elle m'invitait donc chez elle. Le repas avait été excellent comme toutes les rares fois où j'avais pu manger à sa table. Discrètement je la regardais écouter Henry avec attention alors qu'il racontait sa semaine de cours. Il avait été décidé que je garderais le garçon la semaine tandis qu'elle, prise par son travail à la mairie, le garderait chaque week-end. En réalité je ne trouvais pas cette situation particulièrement juste mais c'était une des conditions qu'avait posé mon père quand il l'avait rappelée à la mairie. Encore une fois il avait agi sans mon avis.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais mise à la fixer plus intensément et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se racla la gorge que je ne suis sortie de mes songes. Le repas terminé elle m'avait offert un verre et c'est là que tout avait commencé.

_-Alors Miss Swan, je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez cessé de me regarder durant tout le repas?_

Sa voix résonnait encore dans ma tête. Nous avions déjà bu quelques verres dans un silence relatif quand elle avait posé la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée. J'avais prétexté être perdue dans mes pensées et elle n'avait trouvé rien d'autre à répondre d'un air moqueur.

_-C'est pourtant ce que je vous pensais occupée à faire durant votre journée au poste Shérif._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?_

_-Absolument rien…_

Son sourire m'avait sorti de mes gonds.

_-Si, je sais que vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête._

_-C'est juste que ces derniers temps votre efficacité au poste a quelque peu diminué._

_-Je vous demande pardon?_

_-Les dossiers ne cessent de s'accumuler sur votre bureau depuis mon retour à la mairie._

_-Ah oui?_

_-Oui._

_-Et bien si vous cessiez de me déranger pendant que je tente de faire mon travail, ces dossiers seraient peut être remplis plus vite._

Cette fois j'avais réussi à la mettre en colère, j'avais vu la lueur dans ses yeux, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

_-Excusez-moi?_

_-Vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu votre petit manège? Vous venez sans cesse me tourner autour._

_-Je viens juste m'assurer que vous faite votre travail correctement. Au vu de votre manque de maturité, il faut que quelqu'un vous surveille._

_-Oui bien sûr! Et cette personne ne peut être que vous, avec vos tailleurs moulants et vos décolletés outrageusement profonds?_

Pendant un instant j'avais prié de ne pas avoir dit cela à voix haute mais il était trop tard. J'ai vu son expression changer, sa bouche s'ouvrir. Alors, profitant de la proximité qui s'était instaurée durant notre échange, je l'avais embrassée pour la faire taire.

J'avais longtemps rêvé de ses lèvres et de pouvoir poser mes mains sur son corps, mais la réalité avait dépassé tous les fantasmes. Croyant qu'elle allait me repousser, j'avais eu la surprise de voir qu'elle approfondissait le baiser. Je m'étais donc laissée aller en me collant totalement à elle.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain je me réveillais auprès d'une très dénudée Regina Mills. Collée contre moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle régulier soulever sa poitrine tandis que je m'enivrais du parfum de sa peau, mon nez collé contre elle. Presque machinalement, mes lèvres avaient déposé un baiser au creux de son cou et j'avais senti son corps se soulever alors qu'un long soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Je m'étais mise à sourire. Mais rapidement la réalité avait pris le pas sur cette vision idyllique. Je venais de coucher avec le maire, Regina Mills, la femme qui me détestait depuis mon arrivée. Il fallait agir. Sois je restais et risquais de me retrouver la tête au bout d'une pique dès le réveil de la brune incendiaire sois je partais sur le champ. J'optais pour la deuxième solution. Tandis que je me rhabillais sans bruit, j'avais entendu les draps s'agiter alors, j'avais cessé tout mouvement. C'est un peu anxieuse que je m'étais retournée pour constater que Regina dormait maintenant sur le ventre, un bras replié sous l'oreiller. Les draps laissaient la moitié de son dos nu et, avant de partir, je la recouvrais totalement déclenchant un autre soupir de la part de la belle endormie. Puis, un sourire sur le visage à la vue du maire paisiblement plongée dans les bras de Morphée, je m'étais enfuie. J'avais de suite compris mon erreur quand, les jours suivants, j'avais remarqué son absence au poste. Vainement j'avais tenté de l'appeler le soir mais à chaque fois mes appels sonnaient dans le vide. Tous les soirs je reposais donc le combiné rongée par le remords. Chaque jour je tentais de la voir mais lorsque je me présentais à la mairie, elle agissait comme-ci rien ne s'était passé. J'avais finis par renoncer.

Depuis, pas une nuit ne passait sans que je ne me réveille en pensant à elle, pas un jour ne passait sans que je n'espère qu'elle passe la porte du poste pour n'importe quelle raison.  
Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle et c'est d'un pas las que je retournais chez moi peu après la tombée du jour, mettant fin un peu plus tôt que d'habitude à une journée aussi monotone que les précédentes. De toute façon, personne ne sortais plus de chez lui à cette heure, par le froid polaire qui s'abattait sur la ville. Une fois chez moi, frissonnante je me plongeais sous une bonne douche avant de me préparer un chocolat.

Assise dans le canapé en fixant les flammes qui finissaient de consumer une bûche de la cheminée je sirotais tranquillement mon chocolat, enroulée dans une couverture quand l'horloge sonna 8h. Je n'avais toujours pas mangé. De toute façon je n'avais pas faim. Mon regard se posa sur le livre qui traînait sur la petite table basse, les lettres dorées ressortant sur la couverture sombre. "Les hauts de Hurlevent". Un classique apparemment. Il m'avait été conseillé par henry durant une discussion où il me racontait les histoires de son dernier livre. Contrairement à mon fils qui les dévorais les uns après les autres, je ne plongeais jamais le nez dans un livre. Je lui avais demandé d'où lui était venu ce goût de la lecture et m'avait répondu que sa mère aimait lire. Son préféré étant celui d'Emily Bronté. Je ne cache pas ma surprise d'avoir découvert en lisant le résumé que le livre préféré de notre maire était une histoire d'amour. Moi qui la pensais plutôt roman noir ou thriller. Sur un coup de tête j'avais acheté le livre et celui-ci reposais là depuis mon achat.

Repliant mes genoux sous mes fesses, j'entamais ma lecture peu convaincue. Ce n'est qu'une heure et demie plus tard que je levais les yeux, quand les flammes de la cheminée n'étaient plus que braises fumantes. Soufflant, je décidais de finir mon chapitre avant d'aller remettre une bûche.

10h20. Je lisais toujours. Cette fois ce furent des coups sur la porte qui me sortirent de ma rêverie. Des petits coups faibles suivis de chuchotements. Le livre ouvert déposé à l'envers sur la table, je dépliais mes jambes ankylosées avant de me diriger vers la porte. J'ouvrais sans regarder par le judas, prête à envoyer balader la personne qui me dérangeait si tardivement. Mais jamais je ne me serais attendue à trouver derrière ma porte…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Waow! Que de reviews ^^ Ça me fait énormément plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de commentaires et à ce qu'autant de monde suive cette petite fic je dois dire…**

**Merci donc à tous les guests qui ont commenté et auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre et aussi à tous ceux qui ont commencé à me suivre.**

**Devant tant d'enthousiasme je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors voici le deuxième chapitre :)**

**J'aurais aimé vous proposer une musique pour l'accompagner mais je n'ai rien trouvé…si vous avez quelque chose à proposer n'hésitez pas… et n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ^^**

**PS : SGN1, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je peux être sadique...**

* * *

"Miss Mills? Henry?"

"Salut 'ma!"

"Miss Swan."

Le ton froid et détaché du maire me fit me redresser. Derrière Henry, les mains posées sur les épaules du garçon, Regina semblait tendue.

"Un problème?"

"Je suis désolée de vous déranger si tard mais un récent appel m'a obligé à changer mes habitudes pour le week-end et je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper d'Henry alors plutôt que d'appeler une baby sitter j'ai pensé que vous pourriez le garder. Je sais que c'est contraire à l'accord que j'ai passé avec James mais je vous assure que je ne peux pas faire autrement. Si vous acceptiez ce service je vous en serez-"

"Aucun problème." La coupais-je "Garder Henry n'est pas une corvée au contraire"

J'envoyais un clin d'œil au garçon qui souriait.

"Très bien alors je vais vous laissez" Elle se baissa à l'attention d'Henry "Sois sage avec ta mère et n'oublies pas les devoirs…"

"Oui maman…" Dit-il d'une voix lente.

Je la regardais étreindre Henry et, comme si mon regard devenait trop pesant, elle se releva et tourna les talons sans un mot supplémentaire. En l'espace d'un instant elle quitta l'immeuble laissant derrière elle son parfum enivrant mais qui s'évapora lui aussi trop rapidement. Je refermais la porte et fixais mon fils qui venait de déposer son sac.

"Bon alors…c'est quoi la vrai raison?"

"C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit."

Je savais qu'il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça et tandis que je le fixais les bras croisés, je le voyais tanguer sur ses deux pieds.

"Henry…"

"Elle m'a fait promettre"

"Elle n'en saura rien"

"Sûr?"

"Sûr."

Je lui adressais un clin d'oeil qui me valut un sourire.

"On a une panne de chauffage à la maison. Depuis cet après-midi. Au début ça allait mais là il y a même plus d'eau chaude. Et il y a un quart d'heure l'électricité s'est aussi arrêtée."

"Oh…"

J'imaginais la grande maison plongée dans la pénombre, simplement éclairée par des bougies et la grande cheminée du salon. Mais même avec une cheminée comme celle-ci, par le froid qu'il faisait la maison serait impossible à réchauffer.

"Et ta mère?"

Cela ma frappa soudainement. Si Regina me confiais Henry c'est qu'elle savait que l'électricité et le chauffage n'étaient pas sur le point de revenir.

"Ben je lui ait dit que tu accepterais sûrement de l'héberger mais…"

Penaud, il fixait ses pieds, devant mon air insistant il continua.

"Quand j'ai parlé de ça elle s'est énervée tout de suite et m'a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elle passe la nuit ici. Elle m'a fait promettre de rien te dire… Dis, il se serait pas passé quelque chose?"

Sa question le fit lever la tête.

"De quoi tu veux parler?"

"Je sais pas, depuis quelques jours elle est bizarre dès que je parle de toi…"

"Parce que tu parles de moi à ta mère? En bien j'espère!" Mon ton moqueur le fit lever les yeux et dans les secondes de silence qui suivirent, mon esprit marchait à toute allure. La conclusion de mes calculs vint rapidement : c'était l'opportunité de me racheter auprès de Regina.

"Vous êtes venus à pied?"

"Oui pourquoi?"

"Rien, reste là je reviens vite."

En un instant j'enfilais mes bottes et sortais de l'appartement. Si elle était venue à pied, je pouvais rapidement la rattraper et la convaincre de rester.

Dehors le vent soufflait, plus menaçant que jamais et les plaques de glace sur le trottoir luisaient sous les reflets dorés de la pleine lune.

Sous mes pas mal assurés, la glace craquait en rompant le silence dans lequel étaient plongées les rues de Storybrooke. A cette heure, quelques fenêtres étaient encore allumées et partout les cheminées crachaient d'épaisses volutes de fumées. Ça et là les tas de bois s'entassaient parfois déstabilises par le manque d'une bûche qui rougeoyait maintenant dans un foyer. Je me concentrais sur mes pas pour ne pas tomber et abordais le premier virage. Immédiatement après avoir changé de rue je l'aperçus. Les mains plongées dans les poches de son manteau, elle ne ressemblait qu'à une ombre mal équilibrée et chancelante. Je m'approchais et je pouvais la voir hésiter de plus en plus, exposant ses mains à l'air libre pour tenter de reprendre son équilibre.

Rapidement j'arrivais à sa hauteur quand des flocons se mirent à tomber.

"Regina!"

Elle sursauta et se tourna même si je ne doutais pas qu'elle m'ai reconnue.

"Miss Swan, qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Où est Henry?"

"Il est chez moi, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui."

"Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me suivez?"

Son attitude défensive me fit sourire. Elle était toujours sur ses gardes…

"Henry m'a dit pourquoi vous me le confiez ce week-end…"

"Oh"

"Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il doit s'inquiéter pour vous."

"Oui, enfin cela ne réponds toujours pas à ma question."

"Je…je voulais vous proposer de rester chez moi le temps que vos problèmes soient réparés."

"Merci mais ça ira. Bonne soirée Miss Swan."

Elle tournait déjà les talons, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'échapper, pas si facilement.

"Regina attendez!"

La neige tombait à présent en gros flocons, recouvrant le paysage d'une fine pellicule blanche. Je fis quelques pas pour la rattraper et une fois son bras à portée de main la fit se tourner, trop rapidement peut être. La neige fraîche accumulée sous ses bottes la fit certainement perdre adhérence et je la vit partir dangereusement à l'arrière. Alors, dans un réflexe, elle s'accrocha à mon bras et fut attirée vers moi. Je me retrouvais presque collée à elle. Nos souffles courts formant une seule et même volute de fumée blanche et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle s'écarta.

"Ça va?"

"Ça va parfaitement bien merci."

Son ton était sec, cassant, totalement différent du regard que j'avais pu capter quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Écoutez, j'ai une chambre libre. Cette nuit dormez chez moi, je prendrais le canapé et demain même si le problème n'est pas réglé vous pourrez retourner chez vous."

"Je vous le redis, non merci."

"Regina, ne soyez pas stupide! Vous allez attraper la mort dans cette grande maison sans chauffage!"

"Stupide? C'est vous qui me courrez après par cette nuit glaciale sans même avoir enfilé un pull et c'est moi qui suis stupide?"

Je regardais mon manteau, les pans ouverts dévoilaient le léger tee-shirt que je portais. Le refermant je soufflais. Cette femme allait me rendre dingue.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais mettez nos…désaccords de côté et venez passer la soirée au chaud avec votre fils. Je vous promets de ne pas vous ennuyer."

Elle semblait réfléchir un instant et je savais qu'au fond elle mourrait d'envie de me décoller une gifle magistrale. Après tout elle aurait peut-être dû. C'est moi qui lui disais d'oublier nos conflits alors que c'est à cause de moi que tout avait commencé. J'attendais à ce qu'elle se mette à sortir toutes les choses qu'elle me reprochait mais rien ne vint. Encore une fois, elle avait revêtu son masque de glace et ne semblait pas disposée à le briser.

"Bon. Mais une seule soirée."

Je ne répondais pas mais rebroussais chemin en frissonnant. Les flocons continuaient à tomber et dans les rues décorées aux couleurs de Noël, on ne distinguerait bientôt plus le trottoir de la route si cela continuait ainsi. Jusqu'à l'appartement, aucun mot ne fût prononcé et je cherchais déjà une manière d'aborder la discussion que je rêvais d'avoir avec elle depuis ce fameux soir, sans risquer de provoquer sa colère au premier mot. La soirée risquait d'être longue.

Dès notre arrivée à l'appartement, la chaleur du feu commença à me réchauffer. J'avais passé peu de temps dehors mais la morsure du froid n'avait pas tardé à attaquer. Une fois déchaussées et les manteaux retirés je proposais un café à Regina en lui indiquant de s'asseoir sur le canapé en attendant. Je la regardais s'installer près d'Henry qui partagea la couverture dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. Discrètement, il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

"Je suis désolée maman, j'avais promis mais je ne voulais pas que tu passes la nuit à la maison, au froid".

La réponse de Regina n'arriva pas jusqu'à moi mais au vu du sourire amusé de la brune j'imaginais qu'elle le remerciait de prendre soin d'elle même si cela lui avait valu de rompre sa promesse. Le café et les chocolats servis, je les rejoignais dans le salon, prenant place dans le fauteuil en face du canapé. Sans le relever à haute voix, je remarquais les doigts rougis de la brune qui s'était empressée de les enrouler autour de la tasse fumante. Henry lui buvait son chocolat à grandes gorgées. Une fois la tasse terminée, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère en me souriant. Je savais qu'il était content de nous avoir réunies mais après de longues minutes, ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer. Regina passa sa main dans les cheveux de notre fils avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. _Notre _fils. C'était étrange de dire cela. Étrange mais bizarrement agréable.

"Il serait peut-être temps d'aller au lit tu ne penses pas mon chéri?"

J'aimais sa voix douce lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui. Un ton similaire à celui qu'elle avait employé ce fameux soir en prononçant mon nom quand ses doigts s'étaient crispés dans les couvertures.

Alors que Regina retira le bras de l'épaule de son fils, Henry se leva me sortant de mes pensées.

"Viens, je vais te donner ton pyjama."

Moi qui d'ordinaire ne faisais la lessive qu'à la dernière minute j'étais heureuse d'avoir pris un peu d'avance cette fois ci. Une fois déshabillé et couché, je quittais Henry pour retourner au salon où Regina fixait les flammes, les jambes pliées sous elle.

"Vous pouvez y aller."

"Pardon?"

Elle me fixait d'un regard interrogateur alors d'un signe de tête je lui indiquais la chambre d'Henry.

"Il vous attends."

"Oh…"

Elle passait devant moi avec un sourire non dissimulé. Peut-être s'attendait-elle à ce qu'ici Henry fasse comme-ci elle n'existait pas? Pourtant il avait réclamé la brune alors que je sortais de sa chambre.

Je décidais de ranger un peu la cuisine en attendant que la brune ne revienne. Je tâchais surtout de m'occuper puisque je savais que si je m'installais dans le canapé, quand elle reviendrait elle s'installerait dans le fauteuil pour éviter la moindre proximité. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer pour ça. Mais ce soir était le seul moment où nous pouvions nous expliquer sur ce qu'il s'était passé chez elle et je n'étais pas prête à laisser passer ça.

Comme prévu elle sortit de la chambre d'Henry pour retourner dans le salon en m'ignorant totalement au passage. Quelle imbécile j'avais été de partir… De toute façon si j'étais restée elle m'aurait certainement mise dehors et la situation serait aujourd'hui la même, peut être pire encore.

Une fois la tâche finie, je retournais dans le salon. Les flammes commençaient à faiblir alors en voyant Regina s'enrouler un peu plus dans la couverture, je rajoutais une petite bûche. En tisonnant le feu, je sentais son regard sur moi, son regard brûlant. Avec un demi-sourire je me retournais et elle déviait le regard. En reprenant ma tasse je m'installais sur le canapé du côté opposé à la brune.

Silence. Dans l'appartement, seuls résonnaient le crépitement des flammes et le tic-tac de l'horloge qui affichait presque minuit.

"Vous n'avez pas froid?" Demandais-je en la sortant de ses pensées.

"Non"

Sa voix n'avait plus rien d'agressif ni de cassant. Au contraire. Elle était douce, posée, à la fois grave et légère. Je me rappelais sa voix lorsqu'elle m'avait chuchoté des mots doux à l'oreille durant notre nuit. Les images me revinrent en tête. Ses gestes tendres et ses caresses sensuelles, la douceur de sa peau sous mes lèvres avides qui embrassaient chaque parcelle de son être. La moiteur de son corps alors que mes caresses lui arrachaient de plus en plus de soupirs. Et puis ses baisers, à la fois pleins de pudeurs et si passionnées, ses lèvres douces, sa langue qui jouait contre la mienne tandis que mes mains s'aventuraient de plus en plus bas. Les gémissements que je lui arrachais et puis il y avait eu mon nom. Mon nom qu'elle avait murmuré en se retenant de crier quand tout son corps s'était tendu, pris de soubresauts, alors que ses mains se crispaient sur les draps. Les images me revenaient à l'esprit comme une claque en pleine figure, plus nettes que jamais. A vrai dire je m'étais fait violence pour ne pas repasser ce film dans ma tête jusqu'à cet instant. Cet instant où j'étais incroyablement proche de l'objet de mes désirs. Je pourrais tuer pour une autre nuit comme celle-là, juste pour une nuit.

"Miss Swan je…"

Cette fois ce fut elle qui me sortit de mes songes et heureusement elle ne sembla pas remarquer mes joues rosies.

"Oui?" je répondis naturellement.

_Je répondrais oui à tout ce que tu me demanderais si c'était pour reposer mes mains sur toi…_

"Je voulais vous remercier pour cette nuit."

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive.

"C'est très gentil de votre part de m'héberger."

Le sourire était de circonstance mais je sentais bien qu'elle n'était pas honnête. Alors peut-être pour éviter mon regard où tout simplement pour changer de sujet, son attention se porta sur le livre toujours posé ouvert contre la table.

"Eh bien, je ne vous pensait pas du genre à lire. Surtout quelque chose de ce genre…"

"Ah oui?"

"Oui."

"A vrai dire, en entendant les récits d'Henry je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que j'essaie au moins une fois de lire un livre entièrement. Je suis allée à la libraire et j'ai choisi un peu au hasard."

"Le hasard nous fait parfois bien des surprises pas vrai?"

J'étais sûre qu'elle avait compris pourquoi j'avais choisi ce livre en particulier mais je ne dis rien. Après ce bref échange, la pièce retomba dans le silence. Les minutes passaient, longues et interminables. Nous en étions à notre énième café quand je finis par ne plus pouvoir garder le contrôle.

"Regina, il faut que je vous parle…"

"Non."

Je restais interdite. Alors c'était ainsi? Nous allions taire à jamais ce que nous avions fait? Je refusais cette solution.

"Nous devons parler."

"Je n'en ai pas envie, maintenant Miss Swan, laissez-moi."

"Non"

Elle s'était levée et se mit à me fixer. La partie allait être très dure.

"Bien"

Je pensais qu'elle allait me laisser m'expliquer mais elle n'en fit rien, au contraire. Elle attrapa son sac, enfila son manteau et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot. Moi? J'étais restée bouche bée sur le canapé. Je ne pouvais pourtant pas la laisser partir ainsi, il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains et que j'assume enfin mes actes. Sans réfléchir je sortais moi aussi après avoir enfilée ma veste ainsi que mes bottes et me retrouvais donc dehors en débardeur, pull fin et veste légère. A peine le pied dans la neige je la repérais et me mettais à courir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Vraiment, je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, toujours si touchantes. Merci à tous ceux qui se sont abonnés à cette petite histoire ^^**

**Vu votre entrain, je poste ce soir la suite. C'est donc là l'avant dernier chapitre sachant que le prochain sera une sorte d'épilogue beaucoup plus court.**

**Mais au vu de vos réactions sur cette fic, je me demande si je ne vais pas la rallonger un peu, juste un chapitre ou deux, j'ai déjà une petite idée en tête… Si ça vous intéresse, dites le moi )**

**Pour le moment, que va-t-il se passer entre les deux femmes ? Je vous laisse à la lecture !  
Enjoy…**

* * *

"Regina!"

La neige tombait maintenant à gros flocons et tout le paysage était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Je commençais déjà à grelotter mais peu importe, je continuais ma course pour la rattraper rapidement.

"Regina attendez!"

"Laissez-moi tranquille Miss Swan"

J'étais enfin suffisamment proche pour agripper son bras, la seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue était la glace toujours présente sous la neige. Alors que je venais de la rejoindre, mon pied glissa et je l'entraînais bien malgré moi dans ma chute. Heureusement la couche blanche amortit l'atterrissage.  
Allongée dans la neige qui transperçait mes vêtements pour venir me glacer le sang, je sentis le corps de la brune sur moi. Mais ce moment ne dura pas et quand je la sentis se relever d'un bond, je restais comme pétrifiée, étendue là.

"Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec vous. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni après demain, ni jamais. Est-ce clair? Alors maintenant vous allez me laisser tranquille!"

Un doigt accusateur pointé sur moi, sa colère redescendit en l'espace de quelques secondes, aussi subitement qu'elle était montée. Sans rien dire de plus, elle tourna les talons et se remit à marcher. Pourtant je n'étais pas décidée à laisser tomber facilement. Je me relevais également et profitais de ne pas être encore trop loin d'elle.

"Regina…revenez…arrêtez de faire l'enfant…"

Je venais de me remettre debout en retirant la neige sur mes vêtements quand, du coin de l'œil, je vis ses poings se serrer. Ce n'était certainement pas la phrase à dire.

_Et merde…_

Lentement, ses talons pivotèrent dans la neige pour révéler son sourire carnassier.

"Pardon?"

"Je disais-"

"Je sais parfaitement ce que vous venez de dire" grogna-t-elle en s'approchant doucement.

Je n'avais pas idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, je savais juste que j'allais avoir des ennuis.

"Et qui de nous deux fait preuve d'un comportement immature Miss Swan? Moi? Non, je ne pense pas."

"Regina, je-"

"Vous voulez parler? Et bien alors allez-y, je vous écoute! Sachez que c'est là la dernière fois où je prête attention à ce que vous allez me dire alors choisissez bien vos mots."

Et là, le silence. Seul le vent glacial qui faisait grelotter les feuilles et me glaçait le sang résonnait dans la rue.

Les mots m'échappaient. Tous les beaux discours que j'avais pu préparer depuis des jours s'étaient envolés. Comme si mon habilité à réfléchir s'était terrée dans un coin de mon cerveau me laissant là, les bras ballants et la bouche ouverte. Regina, elle, avait croisé les bras et me regardait les sourcils levés. Elle attendait.

"Je suis désolée."

C'est tout ce que j'avais été capable de lui dire. Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et puis, voyant certainement que rien d'autre ne venait elle s'était mise à rire.

_A rire_?

"C'est tout? C'est donc là tout ce que vous avez à me dire? Je suis désolée?"

Elle continuait de rire en marchait sur le trottoir, les bras ouverts.

"Elle est désolée!" répétait-elle à des témoins invisibles de la scène en riant.

Et moi je restais là, sans rien dire et quand elle revint vers moi, pointant un index accusateur vers ma poitrine je sentis un frisson me parcourir le dos.

"Vous pouvez être désolée _Shérif. _Vous n'auriez jamais du poser les mains sur moi ce soir-là, personne ne profite de moi impunément!" me rétorqua la brune en baissant le ton.

Cette fois, c'est comme si tout mon esprit venait de se réveiller, de se remettre à fonctionner.

"Attendez un peu, je n'ai pas profité de vous, vous étiez consentante je vous rappelle!"

"J'avais bu et vous avez profité de ça."

"Bu?" Ce fut à mon tour de laisser échapper un rire. "Vous sembliez pourtant particulièrement sobre quand ma tête était entre vos cuisses."

Je dois dire que je ne l'ai absolument pas vu arriver. Rien n'aurait pu prédire ça, pas une seule expression sur son visage, pas un mouvement ne m'avais permis d'esquiver. Une gifle magistrale, voilà ce que m'avait valu mon retour de force. Le son résonna dans ma tête comme dans la rue déserte.

"Comment osez-vous? Moi qui vous pensais différente, vous êtes finalement comme tous les autres."

Je l'avais blessée c'était certain mais ne comprenais pas à quel point. Alors une nouvelle fois je me mis à sa poursuite et la rattrapais rapidement.

"Hey, attendez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là?"

Et une nouvelle fois je la forçais à se retourner pour me faire face.

"Je veux dire que comme tous les autres, vous avez réussi ce que vous vouliez, vous avez passé la nuit avec moi. Pourquoi? Ça je ne sais pas, peut-être pour accomplir quelque fantasme tordu ou bien vous moquer. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, une fois votre but atteint, vous vous êtes évanouie dans la nature. Bien évidemment vous avez essayé de vous excuser et si je daignais vous écouter peut être même essayeriez-vous de m'expliquer que tout ça était une erreur, que je ne sais quelle raison vous a poussé à ça. Mais voyez-vous, je n'ai rien, absolument rien à foutre de vos excuses."

Et inlassablement, elle tourna les talons. Inlassablement je la rattrapais et la faisait se retourner. Mais il semblait que cette fois elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction puisque je pouvais voir des larmes briller au bord de ses yeux. Cette vision me déstabilisa. Je ne me rappelais même pas avoir vu pleurer la brune depuis mon arrivée. Quand elle se défit de mon emprise je parvins enfin à articuler, en fixant ses yeux sombres.

"Je ne voulais pas m'excuser d'avoir passé la nuit avec vous. Je voulais le faire pour m'excuser de m'être enfuie."

"C'est la même chose, maintenant laissez-moi".

"Non, c'est différent. Je ne suis pas partie parce que j'avais eu ce que je voulais comme vous dites, je suis partie parce que j'ai eu peur."

"C'est bien ce que je disais vous êtes comme tous les autres. Tout le monde a peur de moi. Je peux le comprendre, en admettant la possibilité que quelqu'un ai des sentiments pour moi, qui se risquerait à tenter quoi que soit avec la méchante reine?"

Elle rit à nouveau, un rire ironique.

"Moi"

Son rire s'arrêtât, elle me fixait. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir mais je continuais.

"J'ai eu peur que dès votre réveil vous me mettiez dehors sans concession."

"C'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait. C'est ce que je fais à tous ceux qui profitent de moi, je les jette hors de ma vie."

"Mais bon sang, je n'ai pas voulu profiter de vous!"

"Et pour quelle autre raison avez-vous agi ainsi!"

"Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour vous!"

J'avais presque crié. Je m'en suis rendue compte une fois ma phrase finie. Le silence de la rue ne s'en fit que plus profond encore. Nous étions maintenant toutes les deux recouvertes de flocons et les aiguilles de la grande horloge indiquaient que minuit était dépassé.

"Ne me faites pas rire."

Pourtant son ton n'avait rien d'amusé, elle me demandait simplement de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Pour la première fois j'avais en face de moi une femme fragile, abîmée, malmenée par la vie. Oublié le masque de glace et les regards incendiaires. Devant moi se trouvait une femme que personne ne connaissait réellement et que personne n'avait envie de connaître. Et pourtant moi je voulais la connaître. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle aimait, ce qui la faisait rire et pleurer, les choses dont elle avait peur et ce qu'elle espérait tout au fond d'elle.

"Je ne plaisante pas. Depuis notre retour ici et même déjà sur le bateau, je sens que quelque chose a changé, en vous, en moi, entre nous. Je n'avais pas mis de mot dessus pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en était incapable. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour vous. Quelque chose d'autre que de la haine. Et je sais que vous aussi vous ressentez autre chose à mon égard, ne me dites pas le contraire. Sinon pourquoi est-ce que vous réagiriez ainsi?"

Elle se taisait, le mur infranchissable se fendait. J'avais touché la corde sensible….

"Regina, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que tout cela est une ruse, que ce ne sont que des belles paroles mais jamais durant cette soirée je n'ai eu d'arrière-pensée. J'ai agis sans réfléchir, je me suis laissée allée à faire ce que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. Je vous ai embrassée. Et puis sans l'avoir planifié ni pensé aux conséquences j'ai atterri dans vos draps. Prenez ma fuite pour un affront, pour une insulte, un coup monté n'importe quel motif qui traverserai votre esprit tordu mais ce n'est en aucun cas pour ça que je suis partie. J'ai toujours fui devant les difficultés et c'est ce que j'ai fait ce matin-là. Après tout, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, vous devez le savoir mieux que quiconque."

Cette fois, j'eus le temps de réagir. Sa mâchoire s'était tendu tout au long de mon discours et elle s'était sans aucun doute mordu les joues jusqu'au sang pour ne pas réagir plus tôt. Alors quand elle leva la main pour m'assener une seconde gifle c'est presque automatiquement que mon poignet intercepta son bras. Je tins fermement la peau entre mes mains et la fis avancer vers moi. Sa mâchoire ne s'était pas détendue et il ne manquait plus qu'un mot pour qu'elle ne perde le contrôle.

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir abandonnée."

Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur son visage.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de vous Miss Swan, ni de votre compassion. Ma vie est, ou devrais-je dire _était _infiniment mieux sans vous."

"Vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai."

"Je pense bien que si au contraire."

Son visage, autrefois dur comme la pierre, commençait à craqueler. Sa mâchoire plus contractée que jamais m'indiquait que j'étais sur la bonne voie. Elle était dans ses derniers retranchements et elle n'allait pas tarder à imploser ou bien à déposer les armes, ce que je cherchais à lui faire faire. Mais pour cela il fallait que je trouve les bons mots. Moi qui n'avais jamais été très douée pour les beaux discours, je me trouvais ce soir-là une nouvelle force pour la faire craquer.

"Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher devant moi. Je suis certainement la personne qui vous connaît le mieux dans cette maudite ville."

Elle ne dit rien, ses yeux noirs comme la nuit me fixaient, comme pour sonder mon âme. Une fois encore le silence s'installa entre nous. Un silence pourtant plus révélateur que milles mots.

"Nous devrions rentrer"

Malgré son ton froid, elle avait perdu toute animosité. Et je remarquais quand ses yeux glissèrent vers son bras que ma main tremblait furieusement. De froid? Peut-être un peu. D'anxiété? Surtout. Je la lâchais et elle me contourna pour reprendre la route vers mon appartement. J'avais gagné une bataille certes, mais la guerre n'était pas finie. Si seulement elle savait que tout ce que je voulais à cet instant c'était me réfugier dans ses bras. Lui dire a quel point elle me manquait, combien de fois j'avais rêvé de son corps contre le mien, combien de fois j'avais eu envie de m'introduire chez elle à la nuit tombée. Comment j'avais d'ailleurs faillit entrer chez elle par effraction deux jours après notre nuit, juste pour pouvoir lui parler. Et comment ce même soir, après avoir résisté à l'envie d'entrer chez elle, j'avais pris une cuite mémorable.

J'entendis ses pas craquer sur la neige, dans cette rue déserte. J'avais froid, j'avais faim. Faim d'elle. Alors une dernière fois ce soir-là, je me suis mise à sa poursuite, une dernière fois je l'ai rattrapée et forcée à me faire face. Mais pour la première fois j'ai pris mon courage à deux main, l'ai plaquée contre le lampadaire qui se trouvait là et ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle y répondit aussitôt, comme si elle n'avait attendu que ça. Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré, malgré leur froideur. Son odeur enivrait tous mes sens et malgré le froid polaire qui nous entourait, une chaleur apaisante envahit tout mon corps. Je grognais de plaisir quand je sentis sa langue, avide, pressante, contre mes lèvres. Avec délectation je lui laissais accès pour un ballet langoureux. Elle posa ses mains sur mes joues rougies par le froid alors que je pressais les miennes sur ses hanches. Finalement c'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparèrent pour nous retrouver front contre front, haletantes.

"Je te déteste"

Je répondis sur le même ton "Je sais, moi aussi…"

Lentement, nous reprenions notre respiration. Je sentais mon cœur battre au travers de ma poitrine et le sang tambouriner dans mes tempes.

"Regina, je suis tellement désolée…"

"Tais-toi et rentrons."

Je souriais et elle se mit à courir vers mon appartement. Alors encore une fois je me mis à sa poursuite. Sauf que cette fois je n'avais plus besoin de la rattraper pour qu'elle soit à moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires ^^ Je pense avoir répondu à tous ceux qui sont inscrits sur le site…si ce n'est pas le cas je m'excuse. Et merci à tous les guests auxquels je ne peux pas répondre.

En lisant vos messages, j'avoue ne pas vous avoir vu trop motivés pour un chapitre de plus alors j'ai décidé de ne pas la rallonger…

Hahaaaa ! Petite blague ! (pas drôle mais c'est pas grave, on va faire comme si…) Donc devant votre enthousiasme je n'ai pas u me résoudre à terminer la fic ainsi et j'ai donc rajouté deux chapitre. (Petite note, la fin de la fic se terminait initialement à "Le hasard…")

Voici donc la fin initiale de la suite et le premier chapitre que j'ai rajouté !

Si vous êtes sages, le prochain chapitre pourrait arriver rapidement et s'avérer intéressant…j'envisage de passer la fic en rating M, ça vous tente ?

Pour le début je vous recommande le titre « Perfect » de Doria Roberts watch?v=74q_cWOsE3Q

Bon, trêve de blablas, je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions ;)

* * *

Rentrées à l'appartement, j'allais vérifier qu'Henry dormait toujours profondément. En revenant dans le salon, je tombais sur Regina qui se tenait derrière le canapé, me tournant le dos. Lorsque le parquet trahit ma présence elle se retourna. Ses cheveux bruns humides retombaient doucement sur ses épaules, son nez et ses joues étaient rougis par le froid. Mais le détail qui m'interpella fut ses yeux où je pouvais y lire l'incertitude, l'hésitation. Tout cela devait être nouveau pour elle et après l'avoir peu ménagée dans la rue il fallait maintenant être très vigilante à ce que je disais. Je notais qu'elle n'avait retiré ni son manteau ni ses gants. Elle était prête à prendre la fuite au moindre moment.

"Un problème?" Demandais-je doucement en m'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle passait une main dans ses cheveux. Mauvais signe. C'est pourtant d'une voix mal assurée qu'elle me répondit.

"Je…je voudrais savoir ce qu'il va se passer maintenant…"

Elle triturait ses gants de cuir noir et son souffle court soulevait sa poitrine à un rythme régulier.

"Maintenant?"

"Après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ce n'est pas anodin. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe entre nous Miss Swan."

"Vous voulez mettre un mot sur ce qu'il se passe entre nous? C'est bien ça?".

"Vous….oui, c'est exact."

"Hum hum…."

Je m'approchais doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était déstabilisée mais pas en colère. Elle était juste confuse. La grande Regina Mills troublée par ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Cette phrase semblait incroyablement belle. Alors c'est toujours avec des gestes d'une lenteur calculée que je pris ses mains pour lui ôter ses gants.

"Et si on se contentait juste de faire ce que l'on veut? Si on ne se préoccupait pas d'un titre sur cette…histoire."

Je savais que le mot _relation _l'aurait fait fuir. Alors c'est en redoublant d'attention que je continuais en m'attelant au déboutonnage de son manteau.

"Parce qu'un geste, un regard valent mieux que mille mots. Si un jour vous ressentez vraiment le besoin de mettre un mot alors nous le ferons. Mais pour le moment contentons-nous de faire ce que bon nous semble. Par exemple…"

Le manteau glissa de ses épaules pour se poser en une masse informe sur le sol. Moi, trop préoccupée par les yeux de la maire, je ne fixais rien d'autre que ces orbes d'un noir profond.

"…si là maintenant j'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser…j'aimerais pouvoir le faire…sans penser aux conséquences."

Je ponctuais mes paroles d'un rapprochement discret qui m'amena au plus proche de ses lèvres. Je sentais son souffle sur les miennes, son parfum, l'odeur de sa peau, ressentais chaque frisson sous mes doigts, posés sur ses avant-bras. N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Son soupir m'indiqua que j'étais sur la bonne voie et nos langues s'unirent à nouveau, cette fois dans un baiser doux et lent. En me séparant d'elle, je prenais sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents avant de la libérer complètement.

Les yeux fermés, elle réussit à articuler dans un souffle.

"Je pense que ça me convient."

Quelques secondes passèrent alors que nous avions gardé nos yeux fermés.

"Alors maintenant voilà ce qu'on va faire, je vais aller chercher le reste de vin chaud que j'ai, et on va le boire sur le canapé tranquillement. On va passer la soirée ensemble, tout simplement, sans se poser d'avantage de questions."

Je la laissais s'installer tandis que je faisais chauffer le reste du vin. Une fois les boissons prêtes et servies, je me rendis dans le salon. La cheminée brûlait doucement et la bûche n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes. Les tasses posées, je me retournais vers le canapé pour me trouver face à une scène qui me laissa sans voix.

Regina, le maire respecté et craint, l'ancienne reine, la Regina Mills qui faisait trembler toute la ville, la femme que personne n'osait défier même du regard…

Cette même femme était à cet instant assise sur mon canapé, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrines, scrutant le moindre de mes gestes

"Je vais aller chercher une bûche, je reviens tout de suite."

"Aucun souci…"

Je me dirigeais vers la porte mais fit demi-tour au dernier moment. Arrivée derrière le canapé, j'attrapais délicatement la brune sous son menton, la faisant sursauter. Elle ne m'avait certainement pas entendue. Sans attendre je fis basculer son visage vers l'arrière pour pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un simple baiser, furtif et rapide. Mais tellement bon.

"Maintenant que je peux faire ça, je compte bien en profiter." Murmurais-je contre ses lèvres avant de descendre les escaliers de l'immeuble deux par deux et de remonter aussi vite.

Une fois la bûche placée dans la cheminé je m'asseyais sur le canapé, sous le regard de Regina. Je lui tendis la tasse fumante avant de m'emparer de la mienne.

"Alors…" elle s'éclaircit la gorge et je relevais la tête, déposant mes yeux sur elle. "Les Hauts de Hurlevent, hein?"

Son regard rieur fixait la table avant de revenir sur moi. Je répondis en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

"Le hasard…"

Je me sentais incroyablement bien ce matin-là, malgré le peu d'heures de sommeil que j'avais eu. Alors que le café coulait doucement dans la cafetière, je poussais la porte de la chambre d'Henry pour aller déposer un baiser sur son front avant de sortir, sans un bruit. Sans perdre mon sourire je passais dans ma chambre et restais quelques instants à la porte à regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Dans mon lit et dans l'un de mes tee-shirts Regina dormait sur le ventre, un bras sous l'oreiller, de la même manière que son fils. Sans trahir ma présence je m'approchais et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de repartir en entendant un soupir de sa part.

Malgré ma réticence à quitter mon lit et les bras de Regina, il fallait que j'aille en ville m'assurer que personne n'avait de soucis à cause des intempéries et je sentais bien que la journée n'allait pas être rose. La neige étant tombée toute la nuit, il était presque certain que des arbres n'avaient pas résisté et je devais être là pour superviser les opérations de déblayage.

Je buvais tranquillement mon café, emmagasinant le plus de chaleur possible avant de sortir dans le froid quand la porte de ma chambre grinça sur ses gonds laissant apparaître Regina, les traits tirés et les cheveux en bataille. Malgré mon sourire je pouvais voir son regard interrogateur.

"Bonjour beauté…" je lui lançais avec un sourire

"Tu es déjà levée?"

Elle s'avança doucement vers moi, hésitante. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait cru que j'allais encore une fois m'enfuir? Même si c'était techniquement impossible vu que l'on était chez moi… Pourtant j'avais prévu cette réaction et avais déposé un petit mot sur la table de chevet, mot qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas vu.

"Je t'avais laissé un mot."

"Oh…"

Je lui servais un café et lui tendais la tasse.

"Même si ça ne m'enchante pas dans un jour comme aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aille à la station, superviser le nettoyage des rues et m'assurer que les gens vont bien."

"Ah !"

C'est comme si je lui avais retiré un poids et lorsqu'elle s'accouda au comptoir de la cuisine je me plaçais derrière elle. D'un geste, je déplaçais ses cheveux pour pouvoir embrasser son cou. Avec un soupir, elle posa sa tête contre la mienne, les yeux clos.

"J'aurais tellement préféré rester avec toi ce matin… Mais le Shérif ne peux pas s'absenter…"

"Il faut que j'aille à la mairie de toute façon. M'assurer que tout va bien." Grogna-t-elle.

Je souriais et la faisait pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve face à moi.

"Tu sais quoi? Tu n'as qu'à rester ici, tu peux bien prendre une journée de congé non?"

"Je voudrais bien, mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je suis le mai-"

Je n'en pouvais plus, la voir si près de moi, mon corps contre le sien et ses lèvres si proches… Alors je posais les miennes sur les siennes la coupant net.

"Depuis que je voulais faire ça…" Murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

Je la sentais sourire alors je continuais de plus belle, écartant ses lèvres pour avoir accès à sa langue. Accès qu'elle m'accorda sans hésitation, relançant même le baiser.

Il fallait pourtant que je m'arrête, mes mains commençaient à passer sous le tee-shirt légèrement cintré que je lui avais donné pour dormir, sachant pertinemment qu'il épouserait ses courbes. Et si jamais je ne me stoppais pas là, la température risquait de monter un peu trop.

Alors j'arrêtais doucement, gardant tout de même le contact avec ses lèvres quelques secondes de plus avant de reculer.

"Je ne vous pensais pas aussi avide madame le maire" dis-je en souriant alors qu'elle s'approchait à nouveau de moi.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

"Et moi je pensais que vous pouviez mieux faire question baiser. _Shérif."_

Elle me provoquait et j'adorais ça.

"Donnez-moi l'occasion de vous le montrer ce soir et je vous assure que vous ne serez pas déçue."

Je me penchais une nouvelle fois mais au dernier moment m'arrêtait.

"À ce soir…"

Et je sortais en souriant alors que je pouvais deviner l'air frustré sur son visage.

Comme je l'imaginais la neige avait fait beaucoup de dégâts aux installations vieillissantes de la ville. Des arbres avaient cédé sous le poids de la neige sur leurs branches, arrachant câbles et poteaux électriques dans leur sillage. Certaines toitures quant à elles s'étaient également affaissées, fragilisées par le mauvais temps qui durait depuis maintenant un moment et achevées par la poudreuse tombée abondamment cette nuit-là.

Les rues commençaient à reprendre un aspect normal. Les services de la ville et les courageux habitants travaillaient conjointement pour permettre la circulation. Les gens balayaient leurs pas de porte, créant un chemin entre les congères à grands coups de pelles, et lançaient des poignées de gros sel pendant que les services municipaux déblayaient la route, quelque peu débordés devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

Regina quant à elle s'occupaient des compagnies d'électricité, hurlant au téléphone pour qu'ils agissent au plus vite. Je le savais car, alors que j'allais constater les dégâts du toit d'une salle de la mairie, je l'avais aperçue, le téléphone à l'oreille devant un pylône couché sur le sol. Et au vu de l'air sur son visage même si je ne connaissais pas la personne à l'autre bout du fil, je ne pouvais ressentir que de l'empathie envers elle.

Le midi elle m'avait appelée, m'informant qu'elle avait déposé Henry chez mes parents. Je lui avais alors proposé de passer chez elle le soir même, pour voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour son chauffage.

C'est ainsi qu'après ma journée de travail, je montais les marches de la grande maison en me frottant les mains pour tenter de les réchauffer. Je sonnais. Personne.

Elle n'était certainement pas encore arrivée alors je fis le tour de la maison dans l'espoir de trouver un générateur extérieur.

_Bingo_. En quelques minutes à peine, je repérais ce qui ressemblait à une grosse boîte jaune, contre le mur extérieur, caché derrière une plante grimpante. Dans une posture ridicule je montais sur la plante, soufflant pour écarter les branches nues de mon visage.

J'examinais un peu l'engin et décidais d'aller chercher la boîte à outils que je gardais dans ma voiture. Il fallait bien être honnête, ma coccinelle vieillissait et il était plus sûr de garder le nécessaire à porter de main en cas de panne. Revenue derrière la maison, je reprenais ma place et commençais à retirer le cache qui protégeait une sorte de gros ventilateur. Je souriais et frappait la grille derrière laquelle il se trouvait. Un des rares avantages à avoir grandi seule, c'est qu'il fallait bien se débrouiller et quand l'appartement que vous squattez tombe en panne de chauffage au beau milieu de l'hiver il vaut mieux savoir le faire redémarrer. C'est quelque chose qui arrivait fréquemment sur les installations vétustes ou dans le cas présent, les hivers particulièrement rigoureux. Le moteur s'arrêtait à cause du froid et le gel prenait alors possession des pâles qui ne se remettaient plus en route. A l'aide d'un tournevis, je les grattais pour retirer la glace.

"Emma?!"

Je me retournais rapidement, trop rapidement même alors je me rattrapais aux branches à portée de main. Stabilisée je tournais la tête pour voir Regina me regarder les bras en avant, prête à me rattraper. Si jamais je tombais, ce ne serais pas de haut mais elle avait apparemment peur de me voir chuter.

"Bonsoir!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut?"

"Eh bien, je suis arrivée et tu n'étais pas là alors je me suis dit que j'allais jeter un coup d'œil histoire de voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose…"

Je reportais mon attention sur ma tâche et fut heureuse de voir qu'il ne restait presque plus rien.

"Et grâce à mes incroyables compétences je crois que j'ai trouvé le problème…"

Je passais ma main sous la boite et actionnais la commande de remise en route. En quelques secondes, le moteur se mit à nouveau à tourner et une fois le cache remis, je descendais en souriant.

"Et voilà votre majesté… le chauffage est repartit!"

"Merci Shérif. Que diriez-vous de venir vous réchauffer à l'intérieur ? "

"La température va certainement mettre un peu de temps à remonter…"

"Oh, je suis sûre que vous allez pouvoir m'aider à accélérer les choses"

Elle me sourit et je la suivis à l'intérieur.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous ! Nous voilà donc arrivés au terme de cette petite fic qui, je l'espère vous aura plu. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusque-là, ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter et aux autres de m'avoir lue.**

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai passé la fic en rating M. J'ai voulu rester assez soft mais le nouveau rating est tout de même là pour quelque chose.**

**A vrai dire je ne voulais pas poster ce chapitre ce soir mais comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui c'est la reprise de OUaT. Je suppose que la majorité d'entre vous habitent en France et ne pourrons donc pas regarder l'épisode ce soir si vous vous levez tôt demain ou bien ils lutteront contre le sommeil pour le regarder. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais vous donner un peu de courage dans la dernière ligne droite qui nous sépare de la nouvelle saison !**

** Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'ai d'autres histoires en cours d'écriture et j'essaierai de vous en poster une dès qu'elle sera bien avancée.**

**Je vous propose pour cette lecture « Come away with me » de Norah Jones, musique que vous pourrez déclencher dès que…le rating M prendra son sens (je suis sûre que vous voyez de quel moment je veux parler mais j'ai posé des - à cet instant)**

** Enfin, et après je vous laisse lire, merci beaucoup à ma béta,****dysmorphologie****. Elle m'a vraiment conseillée pour ce chapitre que j'ai eu pas mal de mal à écrire…**

** Je pense que j'ai tout dit, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis !**

* * *

Malgré la bonne isolation de la maison, il y régnait un froid glacial. Regina mit tous les chauffages au maximum et alluma la cheminée. Moi, restée dans l'entrée je la regardais courir de pièce en pièce, se dépêchant pour faire remonter la température.

Soudain mon regard s'attarda sur ma main. J'avais, pour retirer la glace, enlevé mes gants et en me rattrapant aux branches je m'étais blessé sur les épines. Quelques gouttes rouges tâchaient le parquet impeccable et bientôt ma main fut maculée. La blessure n'était pas grande mais elle saignait beaucoup.

Je venais de me rendre compte de mon état quand Regina s'avança vers moi. Ses talons qui résonnaient sur le sol me firent lever la tête et lorsque mon regard suivit le sien, je me rendit compte qu'elle fixait ma main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

"Ce n'est rien... Juste une coupure…"

Un pansement et quelques regards réprobateurs plus tard, nous étions devant la cheminée avec un café brûlant dans les mains. La température remontait doucement dans la maison mais il ne faisait pas encore très chaud alors Regina m'avait donné une couverture avec laquelle je nous avais recouvertes avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Je craignais toujours un peu ses réactions, tout était nouveau pour moi comme pour elle mais je savais qu'elle était encore inconfortable avec des gestes de ce genre. Bizarrement elle n'était pas timide lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassée hier soir ou ce matin mais était beaucoup plus réservée quand il s'agissait de marques de tendresse. Comme la veille quand je m'étais blottie contre son dos dans le lit. J'avais pu la sentir se crisper.

En même temps je ne pouvais pas la blâmer, cela ne faisait qu'une soirée que notre relation avait subitement changée.

Alors c'est un peu surprise que j'avais sentis son corps se presser contre le mien et sa tête reposer sur mon épaule.

"Je pourrais rester des heures comme ça…" lui murmurais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit.

"Il faudra quand même se relever, pour aller chercher Henry…"

"A quelle heure on doit le reprendre ?"

"Je, je ne sais pas…"

"Regina, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Elle s'était tendue à nouveau. Pourquoi? Ça, il fallait que je trouve.

"Rien, rien du tout. On devrait y aller avant qu'il ne s'inquiète."

J'essayais de la retenir mais elle se défit de mon emprise.

"Regina, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas…"

Je l'entendis souffler alors que, me faisant dos elle fixait la cheminée. Toujours assise, je posais ma main sur le bas de son dos et enfin elle tourna la tête vers moi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Henry."

Sa voix était tremblante, ses yeux brillaient à la lueur des flammes. Elle commençait à paniquer.

"Pour le moment rien. Aucune de nous n'est prête à ça, d'accord? Pour l'instant on va aller le chercher chez mes parents et on rentre chez moi. Si tu veux on peut lui dire que le chauffage n'est toujours pas réparé comme ça, eh bien, tu passes la soirée chez moi…"

Mon ton suggestif aurait dû la faire sourire, mais au contraire. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et je pouvais l'entendre murmurer.

"Non, non, non…"

Elle secouait la tête et ignorait mes appels alors d'un bond, je me retrouvais sur mes pieds et lui faisait face.

"Regina. Hey, Gina…" D'un geste sec, je retirais ses mains pour la fixer dans les yeux.

"Emma…tes parents…"

"Quoi, mes parents?"

Elle se mit à arpenter la pièce lentement, bras croisés, ses mains enserrant ses biceps, comme si elle tentait de se protéger. Ce changement brutal me laissait sans réaction. Elle semblait tellement sereine quelques minutes plus tôt et tout avait basculé en une seconde. Il fallait que je garde à l'esprit que cette femme était imprévisible. Fragile et imprévisible.

"Tes parents, quand ils vont apprendre ce qu'il se passe… ils ne vont pas nous croire, ils vont penser que tout ça, c'est de ma faute, que je t'ai lancé un sort comme ce que j'ai fait à cette ville-"

"Regina-" J'essayais de l'appeler mais elle semblait hors de ce monde, perdue dans ses noires pensées. En reprenant la parole elle s'arrêtât net et fixait un point invisible sur le mur, comme si elle venait de réaliser une évidence

"Et la ville? Qu'est-ce que vont dire les gens, ils vont encore plus me détester. Ils vont _te _détester parce que tu as pris mon parti, ils vont te rendre la vie impossible…"

"Regina, tu paniques, calme toi…" Mes mains sur ses épaules je lui faisais face. Son regard me dévasta.

"Emma tu ne comprends pas…quand tes parents vont apprendre ça, ils vont m'enfermer ou même me tuer. Ils ne te croiront jamais. Et toi, ils t'enfermeront aussi parce qu'ils penseront que tu es sous mon emprise, que tu n'es plus toi-même…" Elle porta ses mains à ses tempes, comme pour stopper tout ce qui défilait dans sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aurais jamais dû-"

"REGINA, arrêtes!" Mes mains sur ses joues, je la forçais à me regarder dans les yeux. "Ça suffit maintenant. Alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement…"

"Emma je-"

"Tais-toi! Rien ne va t'arriver, tu m'entends? Rien ne t'arrivera parce que je suis là pour toi. Je ferais tout pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Même si il faut s'enfuir loin d'ici, loin de mes parents, loin de la ville, loin de ton passé. On s'en ira. Parce que maintenant tu n'es plus seule Regina. Nous sommes deux pour affronter tout ça et je ne te laisserais pas."

Je sentis ses mains glisser sur les miennes, enserrant mes doigts. De mon pouce je faisais disparaître l'unique larme qui avait coulé sur son visage.

"Je sais que je n'ai pas été exemplaire après notre première nuit." Cette remarque eu au moins le mérite de la faire sourire. Ses yeux se levèrent et évitèrent les miens pendant quelques instants, vagabondant dans la pièce. "Mais maintenant je suis là. Et je ne m'en vais pas."

"Ne me fais pas une promesse que tu ne tiendras pas."

Son ton me blessa mais je ne laissais rien paraître. C'était ma faute si elle pensait cela alors il fallait que je lui prouve le contraire.

"Tu voulais mettre un mot sur tout ça? Très bien. Nous sommes ensemble Regina, toi et moi. Et ça veut dire que je ne te laisse pas tomber."

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé dire de telles choses à l'ancienne reine, cette femme que rien ne semblait auparavant atteindre avait désormais sa carapace qui s'effritait sous mes doigts, exposant la chair à vif. Il fallait prendre soin d'elle, s'occuper d'elle pour éviter que les murs ne se reconstruisent à nouveau, plus durs encore qu'avant. Nous avions tous nos faiblesses et malgré tous les efforts possibles, elles finissaient toujours par s'exposer.

Elle finit par me sourire et ravala ses larmes. Je voyais qu'elle luttait contre elle-même, ayant plus envie de partir que de parler alors quand elle repoussa doucement mes mains, je me laissais faire et la regardait s'éloigner vers la cuisine.

Moi, je prenais place sur le canapé en fixant les flammes qui continuaient de brûler, impassibles.

Alors que je ne l'entendais plus depuis quelques minutes je décidais de la rejoindre.

Elle était là, les mains posées devant l'évier, regardant par la fenêtre. Je me postais contre l'embrasure de la porte les bras croisés contre ma poitrine sans un mot. Pourtant elle m'avait vu, c'était certain, j'avais deviné les larmes qu'elle avait balayé du revers de la main.

"Hey…"

Doucement je posais mes mains sur ses hanches. La situation s'améliorait puisqu'elle répondit à mon contact en reculant pour se coller contre moi.

"Ça va aller d'accord. Mais pour le moment oublie ça. Ce soir c'est juste toi et moi"

Elle sourit. Maintenant il fallait juste lui changer les esprits…

Nous étions revenues sur le canapé, blottis l'une contre l'autre. Et en lui racontant quelques-unes de mes mésaventures les plus ridicules, je me délectais de son rire si rare, si précieux.

Dans ses yeux je voyais les reflets du feu de cheminée qui tamisait son visage dans une douce lumière, la finesse de ses traits magnifiée par la clarté que nous renvoyaient les flammes. Mes yeux vagabondaient sur son visage, alors qu'elle continuait de parler en regardant droit devant elle. Je n'entendais plus. Elle devait certainement se moquer gentiment de moi, ses lèvres remontées en un léger sourire révélant sa cicatrice. Mon regard se posa sur cette marque, seul chose qui aurait pu paraître comme un défaut sur son visage. Ça ne l'était pas pour moi car elle faisait partie d'elle et étrangement, lui rajoutait un charme de plus. Comme si son sex-appeal naturel n'était pas suffisant.

"Emma?"

Elle me fixait, l'air rieur. Depuis combien de temps je la regardais ainsi? Aucune idée. Mais elle s'en était rendu compte.

"Miss Swan, je peux savoir à quoi vous pen-"

"Comment j'ai pu passer tant de temps sans le remarquer…" je murmurais comme pour moi-même.

"Remarquer quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, amusée. Elle souriait, riait presque.

"A quel point tu es belle…"

Je vis ses joues s'empourprer légèrement mais ne le releva pas. Ce n'était pas le moment de la braquer en faisant remarquer ce qu'elle aurait pris pour une faiblesse. Car une reine se doit de ne pas rougir, jamais. Alors je replaçais une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et posais ma main sur sa joue. Mon visage s'approcha du sien et doucement je l'embrassais. Son soupir m'encouragea alors avec délicatesse, je passais ma langue entre ses lèvres.

Sans aucune résistance elle m'autorisa l'accès et le baiser se fit plus langoureux. Tandis que nos langues se nouaient en un ballet fiévreux je la fis basculer sur le dos, me plaçant entre ses jambes.

Depuis la première nuit que nous avions passée ensemble je rêvais de pouvoir à nouveau prendre possession de son corps. Alors je prenais mon temps et appréciais chaque seconde.

A bout de souffle je me séparais d'elle pour embrasser sa gorge. Je descendais plus bas, toujours plus bas, laissant une traînée de frissons sur son décolleté. Trop vite je fus stoppée par son chemisier alors un à un, je défis les boutons pour laisser apparaître un soutien-gorge rouge sans manquer d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau nouvellement découverte. Mais tandis que je me redressais pour l'admirer, je sentis ses jambes m'encercler et je sus ce qu'elle projetait de faire. Elle allait inverser nos situations. Parce qu'une reine ne se trouve jamais en dessous.

Elle n'avait pourtant pas prévu la faible largeur du canapé et alors qu'elle tentait de me faire basculer sous elle, je chutais sur le tapis, l'entraînant sur moi.

"Emma tu vas bien?"

Je la faisais taire d'un baiser et sentit son sourire contre mes lèvres. Son corps désormais au-dessus du mien, je passais mes mains sous son chemisier ouvert pour les poser sur ses hanches. Mais bien vite le morceau de tissu me dérangea et d'un geste je lui ôtais son haut.

Alors qu'elle m'embrassait avidement je prenais le contrôle de ses jambes en les entourant des miennes, car ce soir, c'est moi qui serais aux commandes. C'est elle que j'avais envie de combler et je savais bien que j'étais capable de prendre le dessus.

En un mouvement je nous faisais rouler, rapprochant nos corps enlacés de la cheminée. Son regard croisa mes yeux quand je détachais nos lèvres pour ensuite embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Doucement je redescendais et cette fois, rien ne m'empêchait d'embrasser la naissance de ses seins encore couverts de son soutien-gorge en dentelle. Mes dents jouaient doucement contre sa peau pour y laisser quelques petites marques rouges. La dernière fois elle m'avait interdit de laisser une quelconque trace alors qu'elle ne s'était pas gênée pour me marquer. J'étais devenue sa chose pour une nuit. Maintenant, à elle de devenir la mienne.

Ses mains dans mes cheveux, son souffle court qui soulevait sa poitrine de plus en plus vite m'encourageaient alors j'entreprenais ma descende à nouveau, glissant mes lèvres le long de son ventre. Je prenais le temps qu'il me fallait, redécouvrant son corps. Ce corps que j'avais bizarrement très peu vu la première fois, puisque c'était elle qui avait pris les rênes. Mais ce soir c'était mon tour alors je détaillais chaque centimètre de peau, la mémorisait sous mes lèvres. Tous les petits détails qui m'avaient échappés jusque-là étaient à présent marqués au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Le grain de beauté sous son sein, son ventre fin, la petite cicatrice sur sa hanche et les frissons que provoquaient mes caresses. Arrivée au bas de son ventre, je déboutonnais son pantalon noir et le faisait glisser le long de ses jambes pour finir par l'envoyer de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Une fois le maire à moitié nue sous moi, je remontais pour reprendre ses lèvres, une main contre sa joue, l'autre jouant avec l'élastique de ses sous-vêtements.

A nouveau je reprenais ses lèvres, et c'est à cet instant qu'elle commença à me déshabiller à mon tour. Mais une fois mon jean et mon haut enlevés, je sentis sa main de plus en plus basse et la rattrapais doucement.  
Devant son regard interrogateur j'embrassais la paume de sa main avant de noyer mon regard dans ses yeux bruns.

"Ce soir, c'est moi qui te montres à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Laissez-moi faire, s'il te plaît."

Sa seule réponse fut ses doigts, qui s'entrelacèrent avec les miens. Sans lâcher sa main, je l'embrassais avant de reprendre la direction de ses seins. Débarrassés de la dernière chose qui m'empêchait de sentir sa peau sous mes lèvres, je les embrassais un à un sentant leur pointe durcie sous ma langue. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais moi aussi perdu mon soutien-gorge et lorsque je prenais ses lèvres à nouveau, je sentis les frissons m'envahir quand me peau rencontra la sienne. Sa main dans mon dos, posée au creux de mes reins, appuyait un peu plus pour m'amener au plus proche d'elle. Comme si elle voulait que toutes les courbes de son corps épousent les miennes. Un genou entre ses jambes, je faisais pression sur l'endroit qui réclamait mon attention. Elle gémit, je souris.

Encore plus lentement, je retraçais une ligne de baisers depuis son menton, en passant entre ses seins avant d'atterrir à l'élastique du dernier morceau de tissu. Sans hésitation je le retirais et le faisais descendre le long de ses jambes pour embrasser son centre de plaisir. Je vis son dos s'arquer, ses mains plongeant dans mes cheveux. Ma langue jouait doucement contre son sexe et je pouvais deviner le plaisir qui montait doucement en elle à mesure que ses ongles s'enfonçaient un peu plus dans ma peau. D'un coup d'œil je vis ses yeux clos, sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Elle se retenait certainement de gémir, car une reine ne se laissait jamais aller à montrer son plaisir. Mais je voulais voir ce que je créais en elle, voir les vagues de chaleur qui l'envahissaient faisant se tendre ses muscles, naître des frissons, et entendre les soupirs qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus contenir alors que ma langue s'approchait dangereusement de son clitoris.

En un geste je prenais sa boule de nerfs entre mes lèvres et souriais en sentant le bas de son dos se soulever de plus en plus. Son plaisir grandissant, je remontais vers son visage pour lui donner le plaisir de se goûter sur mes lèvres.

Elle avait ré-ouvert les yeux, je pus ainsi voir ses prunelles noircies de désir. Et alors que je l'embrassais à nouveau, je fis entrer un doigt en elle, arrachant un gémissement à l'ordinaire très réservée maire. J'entreprenais mes vas et viens tout en continuant le ballet langoureux de nos langues. Regina quant à elle profita de ce moment pour passer sa main entre nous, et me prodiguer la même douce torture dont elle était victime.

Notre étreinte continua, nos caresses échangées au même rythme. Et alors que nos deux corps mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, je sentis ses muscles se resserrer autour de mes doigts, son corps se tendre et l'orgasme secoua son corps, tendu à l'extrême. Je continuais et elle ne put réprimer un gémissement au même moment où le plaisir envahit mes sens.

Haletante, je restais dans la même position quelques instants avant de prendre place près d'elle. Autour de nous, le silence, seul le crépitement de la cheminée emplissant l'espace. Alors je tournais la tête vers elle pour voir qu'elle avait les yeux clos, un sourire sur le visage. Je prenais plusieurs secondes pour la détailler. Les cheveux en bataille et les joues rosies, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement tandis que ses mains reposaient sur son ventre.

Un large sourire prit place sur mon visage et je me tournais pour placer un baiser sur son épaule. Laissant mes lèvres contre sa peau, je respirais son parfum enivrant et elle me regarda enfin. D'un regard totalement différent. Son sourire, l'éclat de ses yeux, étaient nouveaux et je devais encore une fois la fixer étrangement puisqu'elle rit à nouveau.

"Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?"

"Tu es magnifique"

"Ça, tu l'as déjà dit…"

"Je mémorise juste ce moment, pour ne jamais l'oublier."

Puis le silence retomba, les mots n'étaient pas utiles.

Tendant mon bras, j'attrapais la couverture et deux coussins sur le canapé et, Regina blottie contre moi je nous recouvrais toutes les deux. Je passais mon bras sous sa nuque tandis que sa tête reposait sur mon épaule. Une de ses jambes passée sur la mienne, elle resserra son étreinte, comme si elle avait peur que je ne m'envole.

"Je ne vais pas partir cette fois, tu sais?"

"Je sais…"

Je pouvais sentir son sourire contre ma peau. Ma main passa doucement dans ses cheveux noirs et je sentis son souffle ralentir.

J'étais encore parfaitement éveillée quand elle sombra dans le sommeil, nos corps collées l'un à l'autre.  
Dehors la neige tombait à nouveau, froide, glaciale, emprisonnant la ville dans un écrin blanc. Mais cela m'importait peu. Ici, j'étais bien. Protégée. En sécurité. Alors je la serrais un peu plus contre moi et laissais enfin le sommeil m'emporter.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, à bientôt. **

** RedQueen611**


End file.
